Speckledfeather
s p e c k l e d f e a t h e r "Speckled is who I am, what I am, how I am, and what I look like. " backstory "Oh my son." Acornfur grinned."My beautiful son." She smiled "I'm sorry you have to grow up without a father. He was an excuse for a cat." She cuddled next to him. "You're fur is so speckled. It's beautiful. Speckled. Thats what i'll call you. Speckledkit." Acornfur curled her tail around him. "You're a blessing. An angel. I love you more than anything in the world. I hope you know that." Acornfur was a black and white cat. She had spots of white much like Speckledkit yet she wasn’t speckled all over. Speckledkit was also black and white yet the white dots were small and they were everywhere on his pelt. “You’re perfect in every way possible..” Acornfur continued. personality Speckledfeather is a happy and peaceful cat. He's sweet and can be romantic at times. He loves to compliment others and point out the positives more than the negatives. He dosen't get angered easily, nor is he sensitive. He's strong and is a fatherly figure. He can be humurous but he will be serious in serious situations. quotes "Why are you such a downer? Look at the positives!" "The..the bird? You want me to.. to eat it? I'm sorry but I wouldn't eat something that saved my mothers life.." "Birds are my friends. They are peaceful and caring. They aren't food.. for me atleast. But I don't mind if you eat one. Well I do, but its your decision." "She's beautiful. All I want and more." relations Acornfur Mother/Unknown- '"My mother was amazing. I couldn't ask for anything better. She was so kind and sweet and.. I love her. She made me happy even though I didn't ever have a father. She was everything. She'd do anything for me, anything. I know she got to live her life to the fullest.. she was what..? 59 moons old before she died?" '''Unknown Father/Unknown-' "I never knew my father. My mother says he's a horrible cat, but what if he's more than a horrible cat. Maybe he has a light spot! Maybe he's out there somewhere.. maybe i'll find him!...probably not." 'Impstar Leader/Xxslystarxx-' "She's oddly dark. Kinda makes me suspicious. But, she seems cool. She's a great leader, I can assure that." 'Milkshake Deputy/Xripplex- '"Milkshake seems like she knows what she's doing. I have never met her or anything.. but still." 'Omenlight- Co-Deputy/Florxlkimono-' "He seems really nice. Maybe we can become friends, but he's always busy with his kits and family. It makes sence though." 'Snickerwhisper Mate/Howlingtiger- '"Snickerwhisper seems.. different. He's a male calico for starters.. I mean they are really rare, right? He is a reaper though. Whenever I see him around he looks like he's doing his stuff right. He seems really bubbly and slightly annoying though. But, whatever. Not my right to judge! Plus, he seems like an awesome guy to hang out with." 'Topazpelt Mate/fuzz100- '"She showed me around camp, but that's the only time I met her. She's sweet though." 'Cloverwish Crush/Florxlkimono- '"Cloverwish is beautiful. I haven't really met her, but I've seen her around. I kinda like her.. but I don't know her personality.. since I haven't met her, like I said. But she seems.. sweet and... beautiful." '''appearance Speckledfeather, as you could guess by his name, has speckled fur. His base color is black and the speckle dots are white. His eyes are a greenish/yellowish color. His ears, along with his tail are fully black wih no white dots,. Category:Original Character Category:Feline